Liberta
by PrincessYun
Summary: Parce qu'au final tout etait une question de promesse et que la boucle etait enfin bouclee. yaoi


Base : Naruto

Base : Naruto

Genre : Drame, romance, drabble.

Pairing : ShikaNaru

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf le plot qui m'est venu à 1h du mat' .

Je trouve qu'il devrait y avoir plus de ShikaNaru, voilà xD Je vais tenter de remédier au problème, mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule … Donc si vous aimez Shikamaru et Naruto, pourquoi ne pas les mettre ensemble ? xD

Naru : On a l'impression que tu nous vends …

Shika : Mendokuse ne …

Yun' : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Vous allez devenir mon produit phare 3

**Liberta**

-Shikamaru !

L'interpelé relève la tête d'un mouvement sec laissant apparaître un visage marqué par l'inquiétude à la place de son habituel ennui.

-Tu peux aller le voir.

Shikamaru hoche la tête et se redresse lentement, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son uniforme, il passe devant Tsunade d'un pas trainant et sans lui accorder un second regard.

Il hésite avant de pousser la porte, les yeux fermés, il prend une grande inspiration et rentre doucement dans la chambre éclairée seulement par les pâles rayons de la lune. Malgré le faible éclairage ce qu'il voit lui brise le cœur et une soudaine rage envahit son être, s'il le pouvait il tuerait lui-même l'auteur des blessures qui recouvrent le corps de son amant, il ne les voit pas à cause des bandages, mais il les sait présente sur la peau de Naruto et gravé dans le cœur du jeune Jinchuuruki.

Il soupire et s'approche doucement, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit en vie se dit il, il s'occupera du reste en temps voulu.

Il s'assied avec précaution sur le bord du lit veillant à ne pas réveiller son occupant et glisse sa main dans celle de Naruto, la serrant tendrement. Son autre main va trouver l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux et le retire avec peine. De longues mèches ébène retombent en douce vagues sur des épaules lasses.

Shikamaru passe une main aimante dans la chevelure dorée de son compagnon et se penche lentement afin de déposer un baiser sur le front découvert. Il se redresse avec la même lenteur et la même précaution et laisse échapper un petit rire contrit lorsqu'il voit les paupières de Naruto papillonner avant de révéler deux orbes azures ensommeillées.

-Shika ?

Shikamaru resserre sa prise sur la main de Naruto qui semble à cet instant si petite et fragile tenue dans la sienne.

-Chuuuut … Souffle Shikamaru.

Et sa main libre vient se poser sur une joue marquée de trois lignes qu'elle caresse avec amour.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Tsunade-sama ?

En réponse, Naruto se contente de lever un bras tremblant et de poser sa main sur la joue de Shikamaru où son pouce essuie une larme.

Naruto offre un faible sourire à son amant et Shikamaru soupire en retour, fermant les yeux et accentuant de ce fait les plis d'inquiétude qui marquent son front.

-…Mendokuse Naruto … ne m'refait jamais ça ! Laisse enfin échapper Shikamaru d'une voix étranglée, les yeux fermés avec force et les lèvres pincées.

Même s'il ne le voit pas, Naruto sourit tristement et libère sa main de l'emprise de Shikamaru qu'il pose sur l'autre joue de son petit ami et essuie les larmes fraîches qui coulent sans pudeur sur ses joues.

Naruto force Shikamaru à se pencher et embrasse doucement les lèvres closes. Il accole leurs fronts et attend patiemment que Shikamaru rouvre les yeux. Sa main vient se glisser dans des mèches noires qui chatouillent légèrement son cou.

Lorsque Shikamaru rouvre les yeux c'est pour les plonger dans ceux heureux et _libérés _de son petit ami.

-Plus jamais Shika … Murmure Naruto. J'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis _libre _! Souffle-t-il avec une joie contenue.

Shikamaru soupire, et ses paupières se rabattent avec fatigue et soulagement sur des yeux onyx. Les lignes qui marquent son front s'estompent petit à petit et Shikamaru à la soudaine envie de _rire_. Il se redresse légèrement et tourne la tête, fixant le deuxième occupant de la chambre en fronçant les sourcils. Ses cheveux noirs contrastent avec la pâleur de sa peau et des draps d'hôpital et la même expression apathique réside sur son visage qui, même endormi n'en perd pas moins son habituelle arrogance. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Shikamaru l'étranglerait bien sur place, profitant de son sommeil pour enserrer cette gorge pâle dans une étreinte mortelle mais il ne voudrait pas gâcher les laborieux efforts de son petit ami pour ramener le traître à Konoha tout ça parce qu'il l'avait _promis à Sakura_. Shikamaru étranglerait bien Sakura aussi par la même occasion pour avoir fait risquer la vie de _son _petit ami pour un sale traître, elle n'avait qu'à ramener ce fils de putain elle-même pense Shikamaru avec véhémence.

Naruto n'est pas devin mais il peut amplement voir les pensées qui traversent l'esprit de génie de son petit ami et il force Shikamaru à le regarder.

-C'est fini Shika. Dit Naruto d'une voix ferme. S'il décide de partir à nouveau, je ne retournerai pas à sa poursuite. Shikamaru soutient son regard.

-Promet le moi !

Naruto se contente de rire doucement et de fixer avec affection son petit ami.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de promesses ?

-Naruto !

-Shika … c'est une promesse que je me ferai un plaisir de tenir si ça veut dire que je dois rester avec toi. Après tout je ne me suis jamais autant senti _libre _que maintenant.

C'est au tour de Shikamaru de rire et, libéré de toute inquiétude il scelle ses lèvres à celles de Naruto pour un baiser passionné. Ils se séparent à regret et Shikamaru en profite pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit, ôtant ses chaussures et sa veste de Jounin avant de se glisser sous la couverture et de prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Il dépose un baiser affectueux dans la chevelure blonde et après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable, Shikamaru ajoute :

- …je ne plaisante pas Naruto …

-Je sais Shika, c'est promis.

Naruto sent le sommeil reprendre possession de lui et aurait presque manqué les dernières paroles de Shikamaru si ce n'était pour son ouïe extrêmement développée. « Et je promets de ne plus te laisser partir. ». Et c'est avec le sourire que Naruto se rendort cette fois ci.

**FIN**

Et voilà, 1er drabble ShikaNaru écrit pendant que je suis en Inde et à coups de « Too Long » de Yael Naïm et de « Liberta » de Pep's que je vous recommande vivement


End file.
